Daybreak
by Narwhals.Meow
Summary: Similar to my otther story Blood diamonds. Edward didnt come back in NM. Bella is a vampire. 120 years later they meet up. But will Bella's power affect their reunion? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**I've read a couple of stories like this and decided this would be fun to write. And it has been so far ;) R&R tell me if you like it and if you don't constructive criticism not just 'crap'! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 : Intro

Narrative point of view:

120 years ago:

Bella was driving to Phoenix to see her mother but got a flat on her truck. She pulled into a gas station and they said they would fix it but it would take an hour. So with an hour to kill she went for a hike. Her path was interrupted by a river and suddenly all she could think of was Edward. She threw herself into the river, smiling as the current pulled her under. Victoria saw and, for some unknown reason, pulled her out but Bella was to far gone. She made a snap decision and sunk her teeth into Bella's neck.

Present day (narrative point of view still):

Bella and Victoria bonded and roamed the land together for years, Bella turning Victoria into a 'vegetarian'. They lived a life like the Cullen's, moving from town to town, Bella being a student and Victoria teaching whatever they needed. They pretended to be sisters and Victoria found a new mate, Matthew, who joined them as Victoria's husband the doctor. Bella discovered her power of a shield but she could change her general appearance - hair colour, eye colour, facial structure and body structure. She was stronger than Emmett, faster than Edward and had a natural talent for fighting. Matthew could move objects with his mind and Victoria could escape from an situation. And they were relatively happy. For a while.

**Short chapter, I know. It's just people always say 'what was Bella's story in more detail?' so I thought I'd write this. More of her story will be revealed in later chapters ... Hint hint**

**R&R pwetty pwease?**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul. Or Paramore. Unfortunately. But I do have a lot of Paramore posters. 6 if I count ;)**

**Now I'm actually starting the real story. Huzzah! *sarcasm* Enjoy and again R&R constructive criticism not 'crap'! that really gets on my nerves and I will somehow block that person from reading any of my stories. Grrr lol ;) Oh and can everyone please pretend all the songs are actually 120 years in the future and technology hasn't actually evolved or anything. Tehe thanks ;)**

Chapter 2 : Forks ... Again

Bella's point of view:

'Where are we going this time?' Matt asked. We had to move again and we weren't decided on where to move.

'Forks.' I said and Victoria eyed me suspiciously. 'Oh come on! It's been 120 years! If anyone was still alive it would be the wolves and they already know! Besides, we already have a house there - Charlie's. me and Victoria can go to Forks High school and Matt can work at the hospital.'

'That's not what I'm worried about, hun. What about the memories. We aren't going if they'll make you depressed again.' Oh. Now I got why she didn't want to move back. It was all about me.

'You can't re-open wounds that never healed. And why should I let him keep me out of my home town. I want to go back and he's not scaring me away.' Victoria sighed.

'Fine. Forks it is!'

-A few days later in Charlie's house at Forks-

'I'm gonna sleep in my old room. You two can have Charlie's - it's bigger.' I bolted up to my room several times with boxes of clothes and other things. We'd changed the house making each bedroom about double the size and adding an en-suite and walk-in-wardrobe and expanding the kitchen and lounge downstairs. I started putting my clothes in the wardrobe and was glad it was so big. Over the years I had acquired a love for clothes, shoes and shopping and I had a collection that even Alice would be proud of. Then Victoria called upstairs.

'Bells! I talked to the school and you're starting tomorrow and you're okay with being called Haley aren't you?' She called up to me, even though I could hear if she whispered. Acting human.

'Sure. I'm gonna give myself a new look then go out to hunt okay?' I called back.

'Sure thing hun.' I walked to the mirror and couldn't decide on anything so I flicked my iPod on random hoping for inspiration.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like an hourglass,_

_It's tickin' like a clock ..._

Wow, that song was still awesome, even after a year! Then an idea hit me. I went back to the mirror and got to work. I went from 5'4" to 5'8" and made my legs and arms slightly thinner. I left my face alone, only making my nose a little thinner, eyes brighter and lips paler. Then I started on my hair, I made it a light golden blonde and just under my shoulders. I put choppy layers in then feathered it adding a sweep fringe. But something was missing. I changed the bottom layers to a dark red then looked in the mirror again. Prefect! I shoved on some black skinnies a tight white tank top and some converses. I put a white one on my left foot then a black one on my right foot. It was emo but it was awesome.

I ran downstairs to Victoria and spun around in front of her.

'What do you think!?!' I asked. Matt walked in as well.

'Oh my god! Hun you look awesome! Emo-indie but not too emo! Let me guess ... Paramore?' I nodded and gave her a hug.

'Yep. I'm going to hunt now see you in a bit okay?'

'Sure. Bye!'

'Bye! Bye Matt!'

'Bye Bells.' I ran out of the door and into the woods. I was trailing after a small black bear when I saw a large white house. The Cullen's. It was years since I'd been here. I crept closer making no noise at all and I heard voices inside.

'Why did we come back Jazz!?! It's just making Edward even more depressed than normal!'

'Not just him. Everyone. I can feel it! Why did he leave Bella!?! We weren't even close and I miss her so much Al!' They missed me. The Cullens missed me. _He _missed me! Before I could think what I was doing I was on their doorstep ringing the bell. Carlisle opened the door and I had to try hard not to just run and hug him.

'Ummm .... Hi. I'm Haley and I just moved here with my friends. I was hunting when I smelt you so I thought I'd come see who it was.' Carlisle looked bewildered.

'Ummm ... Come in. Let me introduce you to my family. I'm Carlisle Cullen, nice to meet you.' He led me into the lounge.

'Nice to meet you too.'

'Esme. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Edward you too. Come downstairs to the lounge please. There's someone I want you to meet.' The rest of the Cullens came downstairs and I felt a stab of pain when I saw Edward. He trailed along behind the rest, eyes lifeless, hair messy and dirty and wearing the same clothes he'd worn when he'd said goodbye to me except now they were ripped and covered with dirt. 'Go ahead and introduce yourself.' I stepped forward then whimpered.

'Damn! Victoria had to be right didn't she! Of all the times to be right she chose this one! "Old wounds wont re-open if they've never healed" my ass! How could I be such an idiot!?! Why did we even come back here!?! Why did I suggest it!?!' I realized all the Cullens were staring at me.

'Are you okay?' Alice asked stepping forward and touching my arm. I looked down at her and the way her eyes filled with kindness made me feel slightly better.

'Sure. I'm okay I guess. Thanks. Anyhoo introducing myself ... Ummm ... Well, I'm a vampire and I'm a vegetarian-' Edward looked up for the first time and interrupted me.

'How do you know the term 'vegetarian' only us, the Denali and ... And ... B-Bella,' he winced visibly at my name. 'Use - used - that term. And why can't I read your mind?' Again everyone was staring at me. I backed up a little, my eyes wide with horror. I whimpered. Alice came to my rescue again.

'Shut up Edward! We know what you've been through, we all went through it as well! But don't take it out on her! Your scaring her!' She didn't even know my "name" and she was standing up for me. She took my hand a looked up at me. 'I'm sorry about that. Continue.'

'Well, as I was saying I'm a vampire and I'm a vegetarian. And my names Haley Wills. I just moved here with my ... Ummm ... Brother and sister, I guess, Matt and Victoria and I'm starting school tomorrow as a junior.' Alice got up and gave me a hug. I gave her a hug back slightly awkwardly.

'I'm Alice! We're gonna be friends! And that's Jasper.' Jasper stepped forward and shook my hand. 'Then Esme, Rose and Emmett.' They all gave me a hug. 'And the guy really grumpy guy in the corner who looks like something out of a horror movie is Edward.'

'I don't care what I look like Alice! I'm not changing! And I'm sorry for scaring you Haley.' I nodded at him.

'I love your hair! Let me guess based on Haley Williams from Paramore?' Alice asked reclaiming my attention. I nodded. 'Awesome! Me and Edward are juniors too! Well, he will be if I can get him to change and go to school. Do you have any powers!?!' I laughed at how the subject changed so quickly.

'I can make a mental barrier against some vampire's powers and can change my appearance just by thinking about it.' I concentrated for a millisecond switching myself so I looked like Alice. She laughed so I concentrated to turn myself back to normal. Unfortunately I got it wrong and went back to Bella but I managed to make it look like nothing by switching to Haley twice as quick. 'I'm stronger and faster than any vampire I've ever met and I have a natural talent for fighting. What about you guys?'

'I can see the future, but it changes depending on your choices. Jasper can mess with you emotions and is good at fighting. Edward can read minds and is the fastest and Emmett is super strong.' I turned to Emmett and raised an eyebrow.

'Arm wrestle?' I asked and he laughed.

'Easy. Right this way.' He led me outside to a large, flat boulder. 'Alice, judge.' She nodded and sat in front of the boulder.

'On 3. 1 ... 2 ... 3!' Emmett shoved against my arm but I didn't move a fraction. He grunted with the strain. I yawned then checked my nails.

'Is that all you've got?'

'You haven't won yet.' He snarled.

'Oh sorry! Did I forget to finish!?! Again!' I slammed his fist into the rock and everyone laughed except Emmett. Then Edward started to chuckle and all the Cullens stopped to turn and stare at him.

'What!?!' He cried indignantly.

'This is the first time you've laughed in over 120 years! Edward it's great!' Alice ran over and gave him a hug and the rest of the Cullens smiled. Esme came over and hugged me.

'You made Edward laugh! The first time since ...' She trailed off but quickly regained her composure. 'It's wonderful!' She hugged me again and I laughed.

'Glad to help. And I'm here if you ever want to talk ... Or race.' I added slyly at the end, a challenge in my words. I threw my barrier over Alice so he couldn't read her mind. He picked up on the challenge.

'You're on! Carlisle will judge.' Everyone was staring at him in wonder and Carlisle stepped up.

'Run to the trees and back. First one back wins. No fighting or disabling your opponent in any way. 3 ... 2 ... 1 .... Go!' I threw myself forward leaving Edward behind. I was back before he'd got to the trees.

'Okay. I'd say Haley wins that one.' My shield snapped off Alice just as Edward came to a graceful standstill by my side. Then the wind blew, hitting me and blowing my scent straight at Edward. He whirled and faced me.

'Bella.' He said. Uh oh. Act confused Bella, act confused.

'Ummm ... Sorry what?'

'You smell like Bella.' I worked to keep a confused look on my face, which was hard considering I wanted to throw myself at him and beg him to take me back.

'Who's Bella?'

'Ummm ... Never mind. Sorry.'

'Oh. Well, I have to go now. To see Matt and Victoria and get ready for school. Oh! What should I wear!?!' I shook my head and started to run through my closet in my head, mouthing my outfits to myself.

'I'll come help!' Alice volunteered.

'Oh you will!?! Thank you!'

'That's okay. Come on.' We ran through the trees in the direction of my house.

'Ummm ... don't fight with Victoria.' I said as soon as we were out of hearing and I had put my shield over Alice again.

'Why?' She said, confused. I had to tell her, she was my best friend.

'Because it's James's old mate. The one that visited when we were playing baseball.'

'Oh my god! I knew it! Your staying back at Charlie's! please change back! To Bella! So I can see!' I laughed at her but changed back to my normal Bella look. Alice screamed and launched herself at me. 'I missed you so much! I knew you weren't dead! Edward gave up hope 30 years ago but I didn't! And you're going to have to be more careful around Edward until you're ready to tell him. If he wasn't half crazy from losing you he'd have worked it out by now!'

'I know. When I flicked back from looking like you I went to Bella then Haley 'cause I forgot. But I missed you so much! I had to tell you or I'd start to say something and you'd get confused! But don't tell anyone else yet. I'm not ready.'

'Sure.' She hugged me for what seemed like the millionth time today. Not that I was complaining. I missed her that much as well. 'Wait. You said Victoria was your sister but didn't she change you? And she was evil to you!'

'Well, she changed me because I was dying. Then she realized how lonely she was and we bonded. "Loves rejects" she used to say.' I laughed at the memory. 'It took me 14 years to convince her to become vegetarian and then 26 years after that she met Matt. That was sad. I had never felt more alone. Then we spent the next 80 years travelling like you lot do. Here we are.' I opened the door and saw Matt and Victoria sitting on two chairs in the lounge. I ran in and jumped on Matt's lap, flirting in a totally joking way. We always did and our bond was totally brother and sister.

'Hi honey I'm home.' The three of us laughed and Alice stood looking confused in the door way. I gave him a hug then stood up. 'I brought a friend. And please don't kill her.' I went and grabbed Alice towing her forward. Victoria caught sight of her.

'Alice Cullen. Long time no see.'

'Yes. 120 years. I still haven't forgotten the video your darling James made.'

'Urghh. Darling? That scum? Wait. What video?' Victoria had come to hate James after she found out how he had tortured me and she didn't know about the video.

'James made it. While he was terrorizing Bella. He killed my creator and left me.'

'He what!?! That lying bastard! He never told me!' Then Victoria did the one thing I never thought she would. To one of the Cullen's at least. She gave Alice a huge hug, rubbing her back. 'Awww sweetie! I'm sorry! I never knew!' Alice wrapped her arms around Victoria, hesitantly returning the hug.

'Right, Alice. That's Matt - Victoria's husband - and don't worry about the whole me jumping on his lap thing it's just our little joke. And will you _please_ help me choose something for school tomorrow!?!'

'Sure Bella. Let's go!' I led her upstairs to my wardrobe.

'It's in there.' I said and she ran off. The last thing I heard for the next few hours was an:

'Oh my friggin' god! Your wardrobe is awesome!'

**You like? Let me know by pressing the little button down there that says review. And don't just add me to your favourites/alerts without review coz I will be very angry! If you have an account it will take 10 seconds to review even if you just put 'good lol' and if you don't I shall hunt you down and chop your head of with an imaginary axe!!! GRRRRR!!!! Lol ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do own the song! Me and Lucy wrote it so I can stake my claim! Muahaha!**

**Can't think of an authors note sorry. Tehe ;)**

Chapter 3 : First day at forks high.

Bella's point of view:

Alice left 10 minutes before school and I jumped out the window onto my black Harley motorbike.

'Bella! Use the door next time! We have neighbours!' Victoria was ever paranoid of discovery. I laughed, pulled on the helmet and jacket and rode out the drive goodbye to calling to Matt and Victoria. I started to speed up and saw Edward driving an updated silver Volvo. I sped up and overtook him then pushed on the breaks so I slowed down to 10mph. The Cullens laughed and Edward started to overtake me. I sped up so he couldn't overtake me and as soon as he pulled back in I slowed down again. The Cullens were all doubled over laughing and Edward cracked a smile. It broke my heart but I kept the grin on my face. I kept playing around until I realized that we were going to school and just sped all the way there.

I arrived early because I had been going 180mph all the way and quite a few people were still in the lot. I jumped off the bike a shoved it on the kickstand. Everyone was looking at me, aware I was the new girl. I pulled the helmet off and shook my hair out. Alice had persuaded me to wear a tight red tank top, black skinny jeans and red converses. I started to walk into reception when one guy slapped my ass.

'Hot.' He hissed in my ear. I turned and pushed him against the wall, my forearm pressed against his throat.

'Touch me again and I'll kill you.' I said right in his face. The guy started to shake. And the Cullens got out of the car.

'Haley!' Emmett called then ran over to me. 'Let the twat go. What did he do to you?' I let him go and the guy ran off.

'He slapped my ass! It's not my fault!' The rest of the Cullen arrived at my side and all started laughing at me. I huffed and stormed off into the office.

'Hey. I'm the new girl, Haley Wills. I came to get my schedule.' The guy looked up. He was cute and in his early 20's. And his eyes widened as he caught sight of me.

'Umm ... Sure. Here it is. Now we found a student with the same schedule as you to show you around. His name's Edward Cullen.'

'No friggin'' way! That's awesome!' The guy smiled and handed me that papers. My first class was maths so I bounced in. Edward was sitting on his own so I bounded over and sat on his lap. He jumped, shocked, then laughed. I smiled at him then scooted onto the seat next to him.

'Hey Edward!' He smiled at me.

'Hey Haley.' I smiled at him and listened to the class's murmurs.

'The new girl just sat on Edward Cullen's lap! And he was totally cool with it! And they just talked!'

'OMG! I've never seen him talk to anyone except his family! And he never smiles!' I smiled and turned back to him.

'Guess what Edward!' His eyes narrowed suspiciously but they were still playful.

'What?'

'We have the same schedule! So I've been told to ask you to show me around!'

'Sure. That'll be nice.'

'Thanks.' I smiled at him. Okay so I was flirting a little bit. But I'm pretty sure I'm kinda entitled, especially as Alice told me how he was so depressed without me. 'Oh and I think everyone's talking about us now. Maybe I shouldn't have sat on your lap.' I fretted and looked away. Edward's finger pulled my face back to mine and he looked deep into my eyes. *swoon*

'Maybe you should have. You've definitely got more than one guys attention now.' What did that mean? That I'd got his attention or everyone was looking at me?

'What does that mean?' I asked, frowning slightly as I tried to work it out.

'Well, you sure as hell got my attention.' Okay, now what kind of attention? That he noticed me or he _liked _me?

'Okay. You're just confusing me more and more. What kind of attention do you mean? That you noticed me or what?'

'I'm going to go with the "or what" option. Either way, will you eat with us today. I mean, I know you don't eat but still.'

'Sure, that would be nice. Normally I eat on my own. Apart from when one random guy sits down to ask me out or a girl sits to tell me to get my hands off her boyfriend and that she's hotter than me.' Edward laughed and was about to reply when the maths teacher walked in.

'Settle down, class! Today we have a new girl ... Umm ... Where is she?' I raised my hand. 'Well, come up here and tell us about yourself.' I stood up and walked gracefully to the front.

'Ummm ... I'm Haley Wills, I'm 17, I live with my older sister and her husband because my parents died and I just moved here from LA. And that's my life story in a sentence.'

'Okay, thanks. Feel free to sit back down.' I danced back to the seat and spent the rest of the lesson chatting to Edward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I walked into the lunch room together and after we got our food he led us to a table.

'I thought we were eating with you family.' I said. The Cullens were sitting on the opposite side of the hall laughing at us.

'Well you can if you want I just thought it would be nice to sit with you on your own.' Wow. When, if, I told Edward I was so going to tease him about "cheating" on me.

'No. This is fine.' Alice squealed all of a sudden and hugged Jasper who, like the rest of the Cullens, looked immensely confused. 'Why is Alice squealing?' I looked back to Edward who was gazing at me with a very serious expression.

'It may have had something to do with this.' And Edward leant forward and kissed me. Wow. This was so much like when I was human except it was better. This time there was definite tongue action. Before he had been so careful, not wanting me to cut my tongue on his teeth and get venom in my system. His hands slid down to my waist and my hands knotted into his hair. By now Rosalie was squealing as well as Alice and Emmett and Jasper were high-fiving and wooping to their brother who sat next to me.

When we finally broke apart a few minutes later we were both breathing heavily and all the humans in the canteen were whispering to each other.

'Wow.' I breathed and Edward grinned at me.

'I know.' Then we both laughed and spent the rest of our day chatting happily away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of school

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I were walking to the parking lot chatting when I suddenly remembered how Victoria was going to go on a second honeymoon with Matt and I was on my own for a few days.

'Hey Edward? Matt and Victoria are going away for a second honeymoon today and I was wondering if you wanted to hangout?'

'Sure but I need to go home for an hour or two first okay?'

'Fine. I'll see you in a bit then.' I sped home and took about an hour getting ready -can you blame me? It would still be at least 10 minutes until Edward arrived so I sat down at the piano in the lounge. After a few minutes of silence I began to play. The chords changed to a tune and the words just started to flow.

_You are the sun that shines down on me,_

_And you are the air that I breathe._

_And I know I'll love you forever,_

_Because you are all that I need._

_And the rain shall fall down,_

_And I feel I might drown,_

_Because your love is so deep,_

_It's never ending._

_And every breath that I take,_

_And ever heartbeat I make,_

_All I know is that I'll love you forever._

_You are the wind that runs through my hair,_

_And you are the flowers growing next to me._

_And I know I'll love you forever,_

_Because you are all that I need._

_And the rain shall fall down,_

_And I feel I might drown,_

_Because your love is so deep,_

_It's never ending._

_And every breath that I take,_

_And ever heartbeat I make,_

_All I know is that I'll love you forever._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

'You're an amazing singer. But those lyrics mean something. You can tell by the emotion in your voice. Can I ask what they mean? I'll understand if you don't want to say.' I realized it was Edward and moved over so he could sit next to me.

'No it's okay. I'll tell you. When I was still human I fell in love with a vampire. He left me but I just can't get over him. Until today. The rip I felt in my chest is sealing already thanks to you. Thank you for that.' Please don't recognize the story, please don't recognize the story, please don't recognize the story.

'Your welcome.' I chuckled once and looked up at him.

'So what's your story? You don't have to tell me if you don't want though.' He smiled at me and pulled me next to him. I snuggled into his side.

'Well, about 120 years ago we were living in this town and a girl called Bella moved here. We were in the same biology class and when she walked in. Well her blood smelt so strong I was convinced that I was going to kill her. She was so beautiful though. I managed to control the blood lust and we fell in love. The problem was she was always in danger because of me. Nearly died several times. And I moved to save her. Left her. But she wouldn't let me go so I ... I had to lie. I told her I didn't love her, that I didn't want her anymore. It broke her. It broke me. If you ask my family they'll tell you what it was like. They moved to a new place but I strayed away. I went for about 50 years before returning. And when I did I was wearing the same clothes that I'd worn when I'd left her. Actually until we met the first time I hadn't changed. That's why they were so torn and muddy. My hair was such a mess and I was covered in dirt. I was a savage. When I came back everyone was so happy to see me but I didn't talk to any of them. Just sat in my room and stared at the wall until I went hunting. I was pathetic. Until I met you.' He looked at the piano and played a quick scale.

'You play?' As if I didn't know.

'Yeah.'

'Will you play a song for me?' He didn't answer but turned to the piano. He started to play my lullaby except in a minor key and this was more depressing than the other one. Oh my friggin' god. When he finished playing I looked up at him.

'You still love her don't you?'

'Yes but it was 120 years ago. She must be dead by now. Although everyone else thinks she would be a vampire anyway.'

'Oh. Well I have to talk to Alice. It was nice to talk to you though. Thanks. I never told anyone about him before. And no ones ever heard one of my songs before. Thanks.'

'Your welcome. And that was the first time I ever talked to anyone about Bella. Thanks for listening. Now come one I'll give you a lift.' He kissed my nose and pulled me out to his car. We chatted all the way to his house.

'I'm going to hunt. I'll see you tomorrow Haley.' He kissed me quickly but passionately then ran off into the woods.

'Bye Edward!' I called as he disappeared into the trees and I ran up the porch. Alice shot out and she hugged me. We went to the sofa and I hid my face in my hands.

'Bella, what's wrong?' Then 5 people appeared in the room.

'Bella? Alice what aren't you telling us?' I stood up and flicked back to Bella, all my depression gone.

'Guess who!' I said. Everyone stared for a second. 'Oh come one! I'm still the same Bella just slightly different and not as clumsy!' Everyone continued to stare. 'Alice! Help!' I whined. Alice stood up.

'She's real! And it's Bella! You all said you wanted to see her again! So say hi properly!' Esme walked over slowly and touched my cheek. Then she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

'Oh Bella! I missed you so much!' She let go and Emmett ran over, picking me up off my feet and swinging me round in a hug. We both laughed. Then Jasper came and after whispering that he was sorry in my ear hugged me tightly. Rosalie hugged me as tightly as Esme to my surprise.

'Hahaha! Lost and found sister!' She chuckled and I laughed with her. Carlisle approached me and held his hand out.

'Bella.' He said and I shook his hand.

'Carlisle.' I said in the same polite tone. Then he laughed, pulled my hand so I shot forward and he gave me a hug. When they all stopped laughing I started to panic.

'Please don't tell Edward! Or think about me! I'm going to change back to Haley now and then I'm going home. Alice we need to talk come with me.'

**Bang! I exploded! Well actually I didn't I just had to say that. Next chapter is telling Edward. Muahaha! Tehe ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul. **

**Okay ... So I didn't update in ages. Sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm updating now though! Yay!!! Tehe ;)**

**Muahaha this chapter is written to **_**the**_** Bella's lullaby - the one by Carter Burwell - lol ;)**

Chapter 4 : Telling dearest Eddie.

Bella's point of view:

'Alice. I want to tell Edward but I don't want to take Haley away from him! She's his ... Well, I'm not whether she's his friend or girlfriend but I can't take that away from him!' Alice soothed me and gave me a hug.

'We can't go to school today, it's going to be sunny, and I'll send him over. Let him see you as Bella or play your lullaby on the piano. The original version not the new sad one.' Again with the new lullaby, I didn't get it.

'Yeah what is with that new lullaby? I don't get it.' I muttered as she pulled me upstairs to my wardrobe.

'Oh that. Well he got all emo depressed on us and when he played the piano that was the only thing that he could play. Now sit. I'm going to find your outfit.' She pushed me onto the bed and again disappeared into my vast wardrobe.

When she reappeared Alice dressed me in a long black tank with a flower rhinestone on it and blue skinnies. I practiced the lullaby for ages until I could play it through without hesitation and when Alice deemed it perfect she got ready to leave.

'Edward will be here in 10 minutes so start playing as soon as you can hear the Volvo. I'll see you later Bella. Bye!' She danced out the door.

'Bye.' I whispered. Suddenly overcome with nerves.

When Edward was just rounding the corner onto the drive I changed back to Bella and started to play the piano. Edward shut the Volvo door and burst into the house.

'What the hell!?!' He screeched, the pain in his voice heavy. I stood up and looked at him.

'Hi, Edward. I missed you.' He froze, stick to the floor. 'Nice way to great your ex!' I was teasing him now. 'I mean, I know you don't love me but really!' He walked forward into the lounge.

'Bella. Oh my god. Your alive!' I had one of my mood swings and my hair flashed blood red then back to brown. He was stunned momentarily by the change in my hair. I took advantage of the fact and walked over, pushing him down into the settee he was standing in front of.

'Too damn right I'm alive! Now you better start explaining. Fast.' All I could feel at that moment was hate and anger, my light teasing mood gone.

'Explain what?' I laughed in his face but it was sharp and harsh. Not soft and light as it used to be.

'Why your screwed up our lives and why you never tried to find me!'

'Oh. I screwed up my life to protect you from me. I didn't want you changed or dead. And please don't tell me I screwed up your life as well.'

'My god, Edward. I loved you and you thought you could just bugger off and everything would be okay. Shall I tell you how you screwed up my life? Hmm?' I cocked my head to the side questioningly and slide forward so I was straddling his lap. I leaned close and started to whisper in his ear. 'Well, when you left I stopped eating. Became anorexic, got depression and insomnia. I started to cut myself. A lot.' His arms lifted and he hugged me. I tensed in his arms.

'I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea. I'm really sorry.' I shoved him back and slid back of his lap, stepping away from him.

'Why didn't you try to find me?'

'I didn't want to break my promise. Wait. Where's Haley?' I thought I'd annoy him.

'Who's Haley?' I asked innocently.

'The vampire who used to live here. She had blonde hair with red highlights.' Hmm ... Maybe I could break his heart a little bit more ...

'She went psycho vampire on me. So I killed her.' His face tightened.

'No. She can't be dead.' He stood up and looked around. 'Haley? Haley!?!' He called then whirled back to me. 'You killed her!?! I can't believe you! You stupid ... idiotic ...' He slapped me. Wait. Edward slapped me? Ouch. It didn't hurt really, well, not physically anyway.

'Oh my god, Edward! I didn't even touch her! I was just screwing with you! She's right here!' I flicked back so I looked like Haley. Shock crossed his face. When I spoke again it was in her voice. 'Please get out. And don't bother coming back.' He stared open mouthed.

'But ... What? ... How?' I ignored him and went and opened the door.

'Get out. Now.' I growled at him. He walked towards the door slowly.

'Bella. Haley. Whoever. I'm sorry.' He kept walking forward then paused, one foot in, one foot out. 'Bella. I'm sorry. But I just have to tell you one thing. I still love you.' Then he was gone. In his Volvo and reversing out of the drive. I felt wet running down my back and realized it was still raining. I took a step outside. I was soaked in seconds but it felt good, comforting almost. My knees gave way and I fell to the floor. It was that second I realized the one thing in my life that I should have never doubted.

I loved Edward Cullen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice emerged from the forest and when she saw me on the floor where I had fallen she ran to me.

'Oh my god, Bella! What's wrong, what happened!?!'

'He ... Still ... Loves ... Me.' She picked me up and pulled me onto her lap, cradling me in her arms.

'Of course he does. Now what's wrong with that?' I choked back the lump in my throat.

'I still love him!' I wailed. She may as well have had "confused" on a sign over her head the look on her face was so obvious.

'Okay. Now that's just as confusing as hell. Please enlighten me as to your crazy ways.' I laughed at her strange sentence.

'It's not fair to him! I mean, I can't trust him! And I can never say "I love you" back because I'm too scared. Because as soon as I say it then I'll just be waiting for him to leave me again. And I don't think I would survive this time.' I heard the rustle of leaves and looked up. Edward was standing just behind the fence that broke of the front yard from the forest. I stood up and reached for him but he just turned and ran. 'Shit.' I winced. Alice rubbed my shoulder sympathetically. 'I'll go catch him.' I darted forward and jumped over the fence, following Edward's scent. I pushed myself to my limits and before I knew it I was at the edge of our meadow, Edward standing in the middle, staring straight at me.

'How much did you hear?' I asked, although I already knew the answer.

'Everything. I came with Alice to apologize for being such a jerk but when I saw you on the ground I froze.' My face tingled slightly from where he had slapped me.

'Oh.' Then I was across the meadow and at his side.

'I love you, Bella.' I kissed his cheek in response. 'Do you love me?' I kissed his cheek again. 'Answer me, Bella. I need to know.' I shook my head.

'I can't Edward. I can't let myself. If you hurt me again I don't think I would recover. I barely scraped through the last time.' He turned to face me.

'Can I kiss you?' He asked, tilting his head slightly.

'Not yet.' I answered in a sad tone. I was gutted that he couldn't kiss me but I had to take care of my future not just the present second.

'Why?' He could hear the sadness in my voice. He just didn't understand it.

'Prove to me that you love me. Earn my trust. Then you can kiss me. Then I'll say it.' He lay down on the grass, pulling me down with him.

'I love you so much, Bella, that I can't focus on anything else when you're around. I commit your every move and expression to memory. The way you play with your hair. The way you chew on your lip. The sound of your voice gives me hope in anything and everything. I don't want to spend another day without you. Another second. So, Bella, will you marry me?' I blinked.

'For real?' He moved to kneel in front of me and pulled out a black jewellery box with an engagement ring in. It was nestled in the black velvet lining and was a simple design. Two bands of gold with a row of alternating diamonds and topaz. It was gorgeous. Perfect.

'Marry me, Bella. Or say you don't want me. Just give me some piece of mind.' I nodded.

'Edward. Oh, Edward! Yes! And I want you forever!' I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close. 'Oh and seeing as you gained my trust and proved your love in one you can kiss me.' He lent forward then paused.

'I love you?' He said as a question, simply looking for an answer. I laughed and touched his nose.

'I love you more. Now shut the hell up and kiss me.' He laughed briefly then kissed me and my life was complete.

Then a round of applause started behind us. 6 people. Vampires. The Cullens to be exact. Edward and I didn't stop kissing though. Even when Emmett cleared his throat.

'Go away.' Emmett mumbled around our kiss. I was feeling very aroused and felt my hair change to pink.

'Woah! Jesus titty fucking Christ! Bella's hair's fucking pink!' Everyone laughed except for Esme who I presumed was the person who whacked him around his head.

'Emmett! Language!' She snapped at him and he instantly shut up. Edward and I hadn't started kissing yet but we turned back to each other.

'Is that because of -' I cut him off knowing what he was going to ask.

'Yep. Same reason why it went red earlier. I mean, reason it changed colour not that it went pink. The pink and red mean totally different things an-' Edward pressed his finger over my lips.

'Sssh. It's okay. I understand.' I smiled at him nervously. 'And I don't have a problem with that. In fact, I may use it to my advantage.' He said with a sly smile. I nearly hit him.

'Oh! I get it does her hair change when -' Me and Edward both cut Jasper off at the same time. Of course the mood person would get it.

'Yep.' We said in a prompt, quick way. Jasper laughed. At me. So I pouted.

'Jasper. Stop laughing at, Bella. It's making her go all sulky.' Edward laughed and Jasper just laughed harder. My hair changed a strange shade of red with bits of blue in it. Edward noticed the change. 'Bella. Your hair changed again. It's a weird red with bits of blue in. Why?' It was my turn to laugh at him and Jasper explained to everyone else who was looking extremely confused.

'Her hair changes colour with her emotions. That weird red with blue bits is annoyance. Red would be anger. Blue, sadness. Green, jealousy. Yellow, envy. The usual kiddie stuff. Am I right Bella?' He asked me.

'Correct, my dear emotion reading vampire. Brown is calm and black is pain. My sister didn't understand at first. My hair seemed to vary from black to blue to red in my new born year. It was quite funny actually. I wasn't allowed in public for the next few years after that because of my mood swings.' Everyone nodded in understanding. Apart from Emmett.

'So what does pink mean?' He whined. Everyone laughed again and I hid my face in Edward's shoulder. 'Rosie? What is it?' He moaned. Rosalie neatly cuffed him round the back of the head.

'Shut up, you idiot! You're embarrassing her!' She yelled at him.

'But I don't-'

'If I tell you will you shut up?' She asked getting annoyed.

'Yes.'

'Sorry, Bella. I don't want to tell him but he will moan for weeks.' I nodded lightly, removing my face from Edward's shoulder. 'When Bella gets pink hair it means she's feeling ... ummm ... aroused.' She completed finally. Then, to see if she could lessen my embarrassment she turned to back to him. 'Now do you know what aroused means? Or would you like mommy to explain that as well?' She finished in a sarcastic baby tone. Everyone laughed and Emmett shuffled awkwardly. I tugged on Edward's hand. He looked down at me.

'Do you wanna get out of here?' I asked in a general, friendly way. Which, of course, he didn't get.

'Ummm ... Emmett totally just ruined the mood, love.' He said in a bewildered tone.

'I didn't mean that you div! I meant to you want to get out of here and _hang out_! Seriously, guys just don't possess the normal skills of intuition..' I muttered the last part to myself but I know Edward picked up on it.

'Oh. Wow I'm stupid. Who's house mine or yours?' Again, no intuition. Seriously.

'Mine. I get the feeling if we go to yours I'll be bombarded with questions every few seconds about my hair colour.' I shot a glance at Emmett who grinned at me, totally unfazed.

'Fair play. Lets go.' He started to lead me out of the meadow when Alice called him.

'Edward ...' She said and let him see inside her head.

'Woah! Okay!' He suddenly had a massive grin on his face. He started to run and I ran with him, puzzling over his mysterious reaction. But I didn't have time to ask because we were at my house quick as anything. Edward led me into the house and we sat on the settee together. I flicked through channels on the TV before standing up.

'Edward. I've gotta take a shower. You'll be okay won't you?' He grinned again and nodded. I smiled at him and darted upstairs into my room. I looked in the mirror at my appearance before shedding my clothes and grabbing a towel. I bounced into the shower and turned it on, not even bothered when the water wasn't hot. I was thinking about Edward. Mystified by his strange response to whatever Alice had thought. I couldn't figure it out. What could it be? I put shampoo into my hair and started to rub it into my hair. I heard a creak on the floor boards and smiled to myself. I washed the shampoo out of my hair as quickly as I could, flicked off the shower and jumped out in under a second. Edward didn't stand a chance. He was standing inside the bathroom, holding my towel. Crap.

'Can I have my towel please Edward?' I asked sweetly, not even attempting to cover myself up. I was wet and naked and he was completely at my mercy. His face was slightly shocked that I'd caught him but otherwise his eyes were filled with lust. He nodded numbly, still staring at me.

'S-sure.' He stumbled. I walked over to him, grabbed my towel out his hand and pushed his mouth closed.

'Mouth closed Edward. Staring is fine but I don't do gaping.' I started to towel dry my hair, still not covering myself up. Edward moaned. 'Something wrong Edward? Does my being wet and naked bother you?' I asked in a completely casual, couldn't-care-less tone. Edward seemed to snap out of his daze.

'Nope.' He answered quickly and firmly.

'Good. Then may I ask why you haven't taken your clothes off and got back in the shower with me?' I asked and he smiled, doing exactly what I said. Except he didn't get into the shower. He shed his clothes and stood staring at me. I ran my eye over his body and was fully satisfied.

'See something you like, Miss Swan?' He asked as if we were strangers meeting in the streets rather than a totally naked couple. I walked over and kissed his lips.

'Yep. You.' And I led him onto the bed.

**And that is the end of the chapter. I'm not going to write a lemon! Okay? I can't be bothered, I don't want to and I don't want to change the rating on this to an M. Anyhoo, did you like? I wrote this whilst high on sugar so it may be slightly weird. Tehe ;) R&R please!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul. **

**Okay. So I'm totally pissed! I had this entire chapter (and the next one) handwritten in a little notebook. Now the notebook has gone missing! It's so annoying trying to re-write a chapter when you know exactly what happens but it's stuck in the back of your head. So I'm trying my best but it might not be as good as the first one. Or it may be better. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

Chapter 5 : Family disagreements

Bella's point of view:

Edward and I had decided we'd go hang out at his house for a while after a night of fun. We'd just collapsed on his couch when Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper burst in.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Bella, tell me everything! How was it? Was he any good? Tell me!' Alice squealed, pulling me off the couch for a hug.

'Alice. Eww. He's your brother and you want to know if he was any good?' Alice laughed at me.

'Was that your first time Bella?' Rosalie asked and I froze.

'Ha! I knew it! Bella was too pretty to stay a virgin for that long!' Emmett called, looking pleased at his discovery. I looked at Edward and his face was sad.

'Sorry, Edward. But you did leave and as far as I knew you were never coming back. You always said you wanted me to be human so I was.' He nodded lightly but he looked just as depressed.

'Who was it?' Alice gushed.

'And who was better? Mystery man or Edward?' Rosalie said in the same tone.

'You don't know them. And Edward was better.' Edward cheered up slightly at that news.

'Bella. If we don't know mystery man why are you so nervous about telling us?' Jasper asked from the doorway.

'Ummm ... Because ...?' I was unsure so my answer turned into a question.

'Awww. We just wanna know Bells!' Emmett whined at me.

'Why does it even matter? It's in the past and it's old news.' Everyone was about to comment on my statement but a bubbly voice interrupted them.

'Because, hun, you've opened Pandora's box now. Trust me it was the same with Matt.' We all spun to face Edward's bedroom window where Victoria was leaning.

'Victoria!' I yelled and ran over to her, giving her the biggest hug ever. Edward growled. 'Oh shut up Edward! I'm not rude to your family don't be rude to mine.' I warned him. He immediately shut up but came to my side pulling me away from her.

'You do know who this is don't you love?' He whispered in my ear.

'Yes, Edward. Victoria Wills, the vampire who visited us when I was still human, saved my life and is my sister.'

'Wait. She saved your life?' Victoria rolled her eyes.

'Well, duh. Now if you'll give me a few minutes.' I turned and walked back to Victoria my mood changing in a second.

'Oh my god! How was it!? What did you do!?' Victoria laughed at me.

'Ah you know the usual honeymoon stuff. I have a surprise for you later though. What were you talking about when I came in though?' Great. Back onto the subject of my first time.

'My first time.'

'Wasn't that.'

'Yeah.'

'Oh.'

'I know.' We laughed at our conversation, we knew each other that well that we didn't have to speak half the words.

'Bella? What's going on?' Rosalie asked nervously from behind.

'We are having a half silent conversation. It's so we can discuss important things without giving anything away.' Alice smirked at me, we had these conversations as well, but everyone else looked confused.

'So will you tell us love? And how she saved your life?' Edward asked concerned. I nodded my head.

'Okay. But don't interrupt me until I'm finished.' Everyone nodded.

'Oh great. A few days later.' Victoria mumbled.

'Shut up! I'm not going to tell them the _whole _thing because they only need to know what happened after they left and how you changed me.' Victoria rolled her eyes again.

'Sure.' She muttered.

'Ughh. Whatever. Basically you guys left. I went all depressed and wouldn't talk to anyone. Then I got to know Jacob Black. We used to hang out all the time and he made me better. We were friends first. Then best friends. Siblings. Then he became a werewolf and started to avoid me because it wasn't safe.' Everyone gasped except Victoria who just rolled her eyes. 'I guessed though and we started to hang out again. He was my first time. We were in love. Not as much as I was with you, Edward, but still. He proposed to me. Then a week later he imprinted. A day before the wedding! It tore me in half so I decided to go back to Phoenix. I got a flat on the way up and the people at the garage said it would take an hour to fix. I went for a hike and my path was cut up about a river. I knew what I was looking for. I didn't want to live anymore. Charlie didn't need me, you weren't there, Jacob had someone else. I threw myself in and let the current drag me under. Victoria pulled me out but I was dying. She couldn't save me so she changed me. And here I am today.' I did a little "jazz-hands" motion thing and Victoria laughed and applauded me.

'Wow, Bells. That was the shortest I'd ever heard you tell that story. Now can I tell you my surprise. Please!' She whined, desperate to tell me.

'Sure, go ahead.'

'Okay. So you can bring the Cullens too but ...' She paused for dramatic effect and I jumped up and down impatiently. 'We're going to visit the rest of the family!' I squealed and threw myself at her, attacking her with a massive hug.

'We're going home! Yay! I can't wait to see them all!'

**Shock! Who's the rest of the coven? And where do they live? And how will the Cullen's react? don't worry I'll tell you in the next chapter tehe.**

**Short. I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it though. R&R please. Thanks to everyone who has/is and everyone who has/is added/ing me to their faves or alerts. You guys keep me writing!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul. **

**I'm really poorly today. It's not swine flu but I feel like crap. I'm wearing 3 tops, a thick jumper, 2 pairs of trackies and 3 pairs of socks. I'm also tucked up in my bed and I still feel cold!!!!!!! Today I was meant to post the last chapter and the others for my other stories but no, it's too cold in the study even when you're not ill. Tehe ;)**

Chapter 6 : Rome sweet Rome!

Bella's point of view:

I darted down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme was washing already clean pots.

'Esme! Esme! Esme!' I cried bouncing up and down, clapping my hands together like a 5 year old.

'What, Bella? Why are you so excited?' She placed the pans back in the sink and turned to face me. I grabbed her wrists and made her bounce up and down with me.

'I'm going home!' I cried and her face fell slightly. She stopped jumping.

'Home? But Bella, we only just got you back and you're leaving?' I smiled at her.

'No. We're going to visit the bigger part of our coven for a few months. And I'm not leaving because you're all coming to!' I said and gave her a hug which she returned.

'Really? Oh that's lovely! Thank you Bella. We would love to meet the rest of your family.' I turned around and started dancing round the kitchen. Everyone else, including Victoria, came in to the kitchen.

'Why's Bella dancing around?' Carlisle asked.

'I'm going home! And you're all coming! And I get to see Theo and Rosie!' Alice and Edward looked offended.

'Who's Theo?' Edward growled.

'And how about Rosie?' Alice piped in. I sighed.

'Jealous much? Don't worry. Rosie isn't my best friend and Theo isn't my lover.' They relaxed slightly and I grinned evilly. I shot a glance at Victoria and she moved slightly so there was a clear path out the door way. 'Theo's my best friend and Rosie's my lover!' I screamed and darted off around the house with Alice and Edward chasing me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, Bella. Are we flying first class or second?' Alice asked as we drove to the airport. We were in Edward's Volvo with Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. Edward had refused to let Emmett ride in his car so he was in Matt's Audi GT 406 **[don't know if that's a real car but it sounded real-ish and can y'all just pretend it's real good] **with Matt, Victoria, Carlisle and Esme.

'Neither. In fact, we will be flying in our personal plane that I got for Christmas.' Everyone stared at me, mouths agape.

'You got a plane for Christmas? Woah.' Jasper said, awe in his voice.

'Who was it from?' Alice asked.

'Are you flying it? I mean, who's the pilot?' Edward said. Rosalie looked to shocked to say anything.

'Yeah, I got a plane for Christmas and it was from my dad. Not Charlie, you'll meet my dad when we get there. And I'm not flying it. We were going to hire a personal pilot but Matt decided he wanted to learn so he's flying instead. It's very big. Bigger than your average plane. It has three floors with several different rooms. 4 bedrooms, 2 offices with internet service, a kitchen, a lounge, a bathroom with shower and bath and a games room with a 64" plasma screen in with the Wii, PS2 and 3, Xbox 360 and over 1200 channels. It's said to be the biggest plane in the world by those who know it exists and it's better than the president's personal jet.' Everyone's jaws dropped a little more. 'Hey, can you blame me? It's very nice but there are rules and I will explain them to you on the plane.' I looked out the window and saw the entrance for our plane.

'Turn left here, Edward.' He turned left and stopped outside the gate. A guard stepped forward and tapped on Edward's window. Edward rolled the window down and the guard leaned in.

'I'm sorry. Only Matthew, Victoria and Isabella Wills may come through here.' I jumped out the car and gave him a hug.

'Hey, Tom!' I said and pulled back.

'Miss Isabella. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you.' I laughed.

'Don't worry about it Tom. And call me Bella. Not miss or Isabella just Bella, okay?' He smiled at me.

'Sure, Bella. May I ask who your friends are? And are Matthew and Victoria coming as well?' I nodded to him.

'Yeah, Matt's driving the Audi and he should be here in a minute. And they are Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Rosalie and Alice are my best friends and like sisters, Jasper is like an older brother and Edward is my fiancé. Matt will have Victoria with him and Carlisle, Esme and Emmett.' I explained.

'Fiancé? Congratulations. It's been a long time since I've seen you truly happy. Have a nice flight.' He said and opened the gate for us. I climbed back in the Volvo and Edward pulled through the gate. I directed him into a massive hanger and enjoyed everyone's gasps as they saw the plane. Sure it was big but after a few years I was kinda used to it. Matt's Audi pulled up beside us and everyone climbed out.

'Are you going to tell us where we're going or who the rest of your family is?' Carlisle asked. I giggled and shook my head childishly.

'Nope. You'll have to wait and see. And I'm sure you'll be surprised.' I grabbed my handbag and slung it over my shoulder. I had a load of clothes at home anyway so I didn't need a suitcase or anything.

'What do you mean I'll be surprised?' Carlisle asked, very uncharacteristically.

'Well, you just happen to know them but they've changed a bit since when you last saw them.'

'Oh?'

'Yep. Now we should probably get going if we want to get there on time.' I led everyone onto the plane and they gaped at the splendour. Matt and Victoria disappeared to the pilot's cabin and I dragged everyone into the lounge. 'Take a seat, when we get in the air you can explore the plane. There are some rules though. Rather than give you a massive list I'll just shorten it down. Don't leave the aircraft until we land. Don't break anything. Don't distract Matt or Victoria and if the plane does crash just jump out and don't wait until it does crash. Everybody got it? Good.' I sat down on the sofa next to Edward and he put an arm around me, pulling me up against his chest. Emmett spoke up randomly, interrupting my thoughts.

'What do you mean don't leave the aircraft until we land?' He asked and I could see the ideas forming in his head.

'My friend, Kyle, decided it would be fun to sky-dive without a parachute last time. He landed on someone's house which collapsed. Luckily the humans were out and Kyle survived but it was very inconvenient and someone could've got hurt. So don't even think about it, Emmett.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane started to descend and I started bouncing in my seat, excited to see my family again. Jasper started to clap his hands together as well and Alice glared at me.

'Bella! Calm down please before Jasper gets hyper!' I worked hard to calm myself and the plane touched the runway. The airport was private so we wouldn't have to worry about human eyes when we got off. The plane came to a standstill and the doors opened. It took all my strength not to go sprinting off them and down the steps. Edward took my hand and led me down the steps of the plane.

'Momma! Momma!' A small object hurled itself into my arms and I looked down to see Theo nestling his head into my neck. His babyish features and light blonde curly hair made him look so cute. I hugged him back and felt a pair of hands wrap around my leg.

'Momma! Rosie too! Wanna hug!' I reached down and pulled Rosie into my arms as well. Her features were so like her brothers but more soft and feminine while her hair was golden blonde and wavy to halfway down her back.

'Hey. Did you miss me?' I asked them and Theo just nodded into my neck.

'Yes, momma. But granddad and Auntie Jane have been looking after us.' Rosie answered, she was a year older than Theo.

'They better've been. Or I'll snap their necks.' They giggled and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Don't worry, dear. I've been making sure they don't get into any trouble at all.' I looked around.

'Dad!' I gave him a hug whilst still holding Theo and Rosie in my arms. Then I realized that I'd totally forgotten about the Cullens. I looked and saw them standing at the bottom of the steps off the plane, gawping again. I walked over to them and put Rosie and Theo back down. 'Sorry. These are Rosie and Theo. As I'm sure you've gathered they aren't exactly my lovers or best friends. They're my adoptive children. And this is my father -' Carlisle interrupted me.

'Aro.' He finished. Edward looked shocked.

'You never told me that your family was the Volturi! Or that you had children! Or that Aro was your father!' I was about to reply when Rosie interrupted me.

'Momma, who are they? And why is that man talking loudly?' I bent down and stroked her hair.

'Don't worry, sweetie. He's only talking loudly because he thinks you're so pretty.' I shot Edward a glance telling him to play along. 'And these are the Cullens. Those are your grandparents Carlisle and Esme, your aunties Rosalie and Alice, your uncles Emmett and Jasper and your ... ummm ...' I looked at Edward. I wanted to say father but I wasn't sure whether he would be okay with it.

'Step father, Edward.' He finished for me and I smiled gently at him.

'Papa? I've never had a papa before. Only a momma and a granddad and a brother.' She smiled shyly at Edward and he beamed at her.

'Momma? Is mister Edward my papa too?' Theo asked, looking upset that his sister was getting all the attention.

'Do you want him to be your papa?' I asked him spinning to face him instead of Rosie.

'Uh huh.' I smiled at him fondly.

'Well, go give mister Edward a hug then and ask him if he'll be your papa too.' He nodded fiercely and gave Edward's legs a hug.

'Mister Edward, will you be my papa too please?' He asked in his cute baby voice.

'Umm ... Sure.' Edward bent down and picked Theo up. They looked so cute together. Rosie got up and went over to Esme. She held her arms out to her and Esme picked her up.

'Hello, sweetie. What's your name?' Esme asked kindly and Alice and Rosalie drifted over to coo over her as well.

'Rosie. And your names are Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Those names are really pretty.' She said and they all gushed over her. Carlisle walked over to Aro.

'Hello, Aro. I see you finally changed your appetite.' Carlisle had picked up on the change of Aro's eye colour.

'Haha. Yes. Bella is very persuasive. It's nice to see you again after all these years.' Aro gave Carlisle an "awkward dude hug" which made me laugh. 'So, I see my girl found you again.' He said in a casual-but-with-something-brewing-underneath tone. I groaned inwardly. Not the protective dad act again.

'Yes. We've never been happier actually.' Awww, crap. Carlisle! Totally wrong thing to say.

'Humph. I'm sure you haven't been. But if you leave her again I will have the entire guard down on you.' I groaned out loud this time.

'Dad! Come on! Seriously!' Aro looked at me.

'Bella. I'm serious. When we found you that first time with your hair blue with black flecks in it and we looked after you. Well. I'll never forget how you looked. And you're my daughter and I won't let you be hurt like that again!' He yelled at me.

'Dad! Really!' I raised my voice at him as well.

'Momma. Why are you and granddad shouting?' I looked back to Rosie and she was reaching for me. Esme put her back on the floor and she ran back to me at vampire speed.

'Don't worry about it darling. It's okay.' I soothed her and soon Theo was at my side, tugging on my hand to be picked up as well. I pulled him up and balanced them on my hips.

'Look. Dad. It's okay, they won't hurt me again. You should be more worried about Conn if he catches up with me than anyone else.' Conn was another vampire who was over 500 years old. He had kidnapped me from my family about 30 years after I was changed, convinced that he could force me to be his mate. I refused and after thousands of beatings the Volturi had saved me. But he had run off, threatening to come back. And he did several times. He would beat me and rape me then disappear again. He was the only thing I truly hated about my life.

'Bella. We will catch him. He won't get near you again.' The look of panic must have been plain in my eyes because Aro was suddenly soothing me.

'But he will! He always does! And I don't know if I can take it again! Remember the last time. 10 years ago? He took me for 7 months before you found me again! 7 months! Of pure hell! I can't handle that again. Even if it's only 10 minutes.' I started to sob and Theo and Rosie started to hug me tightly and plant kisses all over my face in their own little way of calming me. Surprisingly enough it worked and in a few seconds I was totally calm again.

'Bella, who's Conn?' Edward asked from behind me. I turned to look at him and he looked so worried.

'Conn is ... Conn is another vampire. He's about 500 years old and incredibly powerful. About 30 years after I was changed he turned up and took me from Matt and Victoria. He was convinced I would be his mate. I wouldn't be though and he got violent. Nearly killed me. Then the Volturi showed up and he ran but not before swearing he would be back. And he always is. Every 10 years or so. He ... He rapes me and beats me and runs off again. The last time he caught up with me he took me for 7 months. He wouldn't even let me hunt for the entire time. It's terrible. Every single time.' I started to shake my head faster and faster and before long I was hyperventilating. Again Theo and Rosie calmed me down by hugging me tightly. As soon as I was breathing properly again I kissed them both on the top of their heads. 'That's why Rosie and Theo stay here instead of with me. Because if he caught up with me I wouldn't be able to protect them and they would get hurt or killed.' I hitched Theo up because he was slipping off my hip. 'And what would I do without you two, hey?' I asked them in a softer tone. Theo looked up at me.

'Momma. You know that you would die without us two. Because we are very awesome.' He looked so serious that I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed his forehead again.

'Probably.' I laughed and Rosie and Theo started to chuckle with me. I got wrapped up in the moment, just holding them and laughing like everything was fine and we were just a normal family. I loved it when we had moments like this. Edward interrupted my thoughts by growling. I looked up and his eyes were pitch black with anger.

'He. Did. What?' He hissed through his teeth. Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

'Chill, bro. He won't get to her again. You know he won't.' Emmett was wrong. He would get to me again. Especially with his power to teleport anywhere but I couldn't make Edward any madder.

'Too damn right he won't. If he's even in the same continent as her then he'll pay for it.' I shot Aro a glance and he nodded. Time to go home.

'Shall we go home now? It's getting late and these two have to get home on time.' Everyone nodded at me and we walked off in the direction of the car park. Matt and Victoria had already headed home to Volterra to see their friends and relatives.

'Oh, Bella. I got you something.' Aro said calmly by my side.

'Oh? But it's not my birthday yet.' I was worried, Aro's presents were always extravagant and unnecessary.

'I know but I haven't bought you anything since Christmas. I wanted to get you a homecoming present.' Uh oh. This was bound to be bad.

'Oh. So what did you get me?' I was only slightly interested but tried to fake enthusiasm.

'A new car. The Lamborghini Mascot 906 **[Again no clue if it's a real car just pretend it's an awesome one ;)] **to be exact.' I knew it would be extravagant. I heard a few gasps from behind me.

'Woah. No way! Oh my god, thanks! But it must have cost you loads.' Aro laughed lightly.

'Nothing costs too much for my daughter. Besides, you deserve it. There are several other cars for the Cullens to ride in as well. They are all just as nice and the keys are in the engines.' I nodded and gave him a hug.

'Thanks, dad.' He put the keys in my hand and grinned at me before heading off to get into his Aston Martin Vanquish - classic. In the end Carlisle and Esme got in a navy 2011 sports Mercedes, Alice and Jasper got in a canary yellow 911 turbo Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie got in an off-road 500 Jeep and Edward said he would come in the Lamborghini with me and the kids.

**Tada! Did any of you see that coming? Well, probably judging by the chapter name thingy but still. Again with the cars, I don't know many cars names (well make really) so I just made them up. Okay? Lol. Hey, Eleanor ... Guess where I got the idea for Theo from? I know your brother isn't that young but still, it sounded cute. Tehe.**

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I own Theo and Rosie! Yay!**

**Still poorly. Tired. Bored. Just watched about 50 prodigy videos (live ones) and got annoyed because I couldn't rave because I'm too poorly :(**

Chapter 7 : Home isn't always simple

Bella's point of view:

We'd just gotten onto the private road leading up to the Volturi garages and seeing as I had 20 miles of no police I thought I'd test my new car.

'Hey, kids, wanna see how fast mommy's new car goes?' I asked Theo and Rosie who were playing rock paper scissors in the back of the car.

'Yeah!' Came their instant reply.

'Okay. Hold on tight then.' I literally put my foot down and the car sped forward like a bullet from a gun. I checked the speedometer and smiled when I saw the arrow move up to 270mph.

'How old are they?' Edward asked quietly from next to me, not wanting to interrupt their squeals of delight as the countryside sped past the car.

'Rosie was changed on her fifth birthday. Theo was changed on the same day, he's only just four.' Edward sighed next to me.

'Immortal children. Who created them? Why did they let them live?' I knew what he was asking. The thought that they could so easily have been ripped away from me still hurt.

'We don't know who changed them. But they're very intelligent. We found them in their house their parents dead but Aro saw their thoughts and it wasn't them who had killed the adults. The strange thing was that even though the bodies were fresh and full of blood they hadn't drunk from them. They have amazing self control, they've never drunk human blood, and the don't have the normal childish tantrums so they never put our existence in danger. I said I would look after them and they've been mine ever since. If it wasn't for Conn they would be living with me Victoria and Matt and going to school.' The reminder of Conn brought a black light into Edward's eyes.

'He won't get you again. I won't let him touch you. Even if he kills me.' I hated to hear him talk like that, it reminded me of the reality.

'It isn't that simple though. His power, he can teleport anywhere and I mean anywhere. The only reason he had me for 7 months last time was because he took me to Mars. I mean the planet! I wasn't even on Earth! Do you know how hard it is to get a bunch of vampires on a spaceship to Mars? Even using all the spare air tanks as petrol tanks instead it's still a push.' I almost laughed. I mean, how random is that? He shows up and is all "Hey, Bella. I'm kidnapping you and taking you to Mars." Tehe. Random.

'Mars?' Edward asked incredulously.

'Yep. He only left to teleport back to Earth to hunt. And he only left for half an hour to an hour every two weeks. He took my clothes with him as well. In 7 months I got about 7 hours rest from him beating me and forcing himself upon me. When the Volturi became my family a lot of the guys tried to get my attention. Demetri still does. But I couldn't trust them. It's a shame. I don't think I would have got together with any of them anyway but still.' I laughed and we pulled into the garage. I parked in my usual spot at the far end and climbed out.

'Batman's back with a plan! You'll never guess what happened!' Jane flew into my arms and hugged me tightly. She hadn't liked me at first because her power didn't work on me but we got on great now. Just like sisters. I remembered why she called me batman.

_*Flashback*_

_The Volturi guard had just rescued me from Conn and had taken me back to Volterra. Jane came over to me and handed me one of their cloaks. I gratefully pulled it on and looked in a mirror. I snickered and ran into a changing room to the side, telling them I was going to get changed. I reappeared a few minutes later in a black cat suit with a yellow belt at the waist. I jumped out and ran around the room screaming._

'_Raah! I is batman! Beware the mighty power!' I screeched running around everyone. Needless to say that sorted out who approached me and who didn't._

_*Flashback over*_

'Oh my god! Jane! I missed you so much! What happened!?! Tell me now before I go crazy!' she hugged me and jumped up and down for a minute.

'This new guy joined! Charles. And he's so gorgeous and-' I grabbed her left hand and gasped at the ring.

'And you got married! Oh my god, Jane! That's wonderful! Congratulations!' She deserved it. Her brother had found a mate 73 years ago and she'd been lonely since then.

'I know. He's brilliant. He's so smart and talented and beautiful and - hello, who's this?' Edward had got out the car and was walking around to my side. 'Nice choice, Bella. Please tell me he isn't your brother. You deserve love after all the crap with Conn and Edward before that.' Damn! Jane knew all about Edward but she had never met him. I dreaded her response. She walked over to him and held out her hand which he shook politely. 'So, what's your name then? Please tell me you're with Bella. She needs some love in her life.' Edward dropped her hand and took mine.

'Ummm ... Edward Cullen?' He looked nervous. And with good reason. Jane's eyes narrowed and she unleashed her power on him. He fell to the floor and I could see it took all his strength to keep his mouth closed.

'Jane! Stop it! Please!' I cried and threw my shield over Edward, deflecting her power. I pulled him to his feet and Jane crouched forward snarling.

'I'll kill him Bella. So help me, I will. I swear it.' I moved in front of Edward who was still recovering from the attack. Suddenly Theo and Rosie flew out of the car and hugged Jane.

'Auntie Jane! Guess what!?! We have a papa now! His name is mister Edward! He's really nice and he thinks I'm pretty.' Rosie giggled and Jane picked them both up, calming herself instantly for their benefit.

'Really? And I'm not surprised he thinks you're pretty, you're one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot of people.' Jane whispered in Rosie's ear and somehow managed to glare at Edward at the same time.

'Auntie Jane? How many people is a lot of people? Is it a hundred? Because I know everyone in the Volterra castle. And that's almost 70 people.' Theo stated in his serious tone that made me giggle.

'I know more than a hundred people, Theo. I know thousands of people.' Theo gasped at the large number and Rosie grinned.

'Am I really prettier than thousands of people?' I smiled, this conversation could go on a while, when Theo leaned forward and said something to Rosie in their language. They'd made up a language that only the two of them knew because they thought that as brother and sister they should have a more private way of understanding each other. Rosie giggled at whatever he said.

'Should we tell auntie Jane?' Rosie giggled and Theo nodded his head.

'Tell auntie Jane what?' I asked suspiciously. I looked to Edward but he shook his head.

'They're thinking in a strange language. All I'm getting is a lot of momji's and papji's. What language is that?' I laughed at him.

'That's their language. I told you they were clever. They made their own language and they think in it. Unfortunately only Theo and Rosie know it so we don't understand anything but momji is me. It means momma.' So they were talking about me and something else. Hmm.

'Auntie Jane? Do you wanna know something about mister Edward?' Theo asked. Awww, bless. He was so polite.

'I'd love to know. Is it a big secret?' She asked. Traitor. She was totally hoping for dirt on Edward.

'Not really. But it's about momma too.' Oh. So that's what papji means. Papa.

'Oh yeah?' She sounded so hopeful.

'Uhuh. Granddad was saying that papa might hurt momma but he won't. You should see the way he looks at momma. It's like in one of those really old Disney films where the prince and princess fall in love.' Rosie was obviously more comfortable with Edward being her adoptive father than Theo because she called him papa.

'Really? Like in Beauty and the Beast or Ariel?' **[Tehe. Couldn't resist putting that in. Lol, Nat]** Jane was so good with them. It was good to know they were safe with her at home.

'Well, more like in Cinderella, but yes. I don't think you should be worried about him. Besides if he hurts momma-' Rosie let Theo continue the sentence.

'We'll use our powers on him.' He finished with a growl. I forgot about their powers. Edward was in trouble if he upset me again.

'They have powers?' Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned my to Theo and Rosie.

'Hey, why don't you show Edward your powers?' They responded quickly and I saw their eyes cloud over. 'Not in auntie Jane's arms! Do you want her to get hurt!?!' I said as quick as I could. They grinned cheekily at me and jumped out her arms. 'Now, Theo why don't you do yours first.' Theo nodded and tilted his head to the sky. His eyes clouded over and he raised his hands. Very X-Men. The sky became dark and rain started to pour down. Before long a full blown thunder storm was raging and Edward was gaping at him.

'Is he doing that?' Edward asked, bewildered.

'Yeah. He can change the weather to anything. He could create an ice age if he wanted to.' I said proudly. I couldn't help it, he was just so powerful. 'Theo, you can stop with the weather now, let it go back to normal.' He relaxed and as his hands came down his head fell back forward and his eyes returned to their normal gold. 'Rosie you gonna do your power now?' Rosie smiled at me and nodded. I knew she would make a show out of hers. Sure enough she started to do a dance, not a normal 5-year-old dance though, it looked like a powerful tribal dance. Then she jumped left and made a sweeping movement with her right arm and a column of earth rose next to her. She jumped right over the hole she had created and with another sweep of her left arm a column of water rose. She directed the water and earth back into the hole and when it was filled she jumped on top of the mound that was left there and put her hands out to her sides. Suddenly there was a burst of fire from her right hand and heavy wind from her left, she directed them in an arc so they dissolved each other at the top.

'Show off.' Theo muttered and Rosie laughed letting the fire and water disappear.

'Rosie can control the elements and summon them at will. She doesn't need to do the dance she just likes to show off as Theo said. She's more immortal than the rest of us as well because controlling elements gives her an immunity to them. She can't be burnt only ripped to shreds.' Edward was still staring in awe.

'Wow. They're amazing, so powerful. Imagine what they could do.' I frowned at that.

'They aren't science experiments Edward. They're children. _My_ children. I won't let them be used.' I warned him, speaking slowly, making sure the message got through.

'I couldn't agree more. Except on one thing.' I frowned, that entire sentence was right no matter what he said. 'They're not _your _children. They're _our _children.' I smiled at him, glad that he'd accepted them and he leant down to kiss me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked through one of the big doors to one of the stone rooms. I remembered the time when I'd found the rooms intimidating but now they were like home. I peeked around the door and everyone was there. No one noticed me though and I turned round to Jane. She must have caught my cheeky smile because she was grinning back evilly straight away.

'What's the plan then batman?' She asked me. I grinned at her.

'Tell me what Charles looks like and I'm going to make myself look like you. I'll go forward and talk to him and flirt etc. then you come in as well and start talking to him too and we'll get him really confused okay?' She laughed and nodded. I focused and flicked my image so that I looked exactly the same as Jane, even the tiniest details like that tattoo that I'm pretty sure only a handful of people knew about.

'Charles is the one with blonde surfer hair. He's 17, 5'11" and slim but well muscled. He looks like one of those swim wear models.' We both giggled and Edward looked at us like we were crazy.

'Do you two do this often?' He asked us and we just laughed even more.

'Yeah. Almost every time I visit. But we always do it on the new guy because anyone else would work it out straight away. You might want to go in now and stand with your family instead of me okay?' I kissed his cheek and sent him in. Me and Jane talked for a minute or so more before we decided it was appropriate for me to enter. I walked into the door confidently and Charles scooped me up in his arms, kissing my hand and then cheek. I peeked over his shoulder to Jane outside the door and mouthed "is this him?" to her. When she nodded I kissed him passionately on the mouth, giggling at Edward's growls.

'Hey, honey. Did you meet your friend yet? I'd love to meet her sometime, she sounds nice.' I smiled at him.

'Yeah. She got here an hour ago. And you'll have to wait to meet her because she went out hunting. She'll be back soon though.' At this almost everyone else in the guard caught on. Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Aro and Marcus all let out a laugh.

'Well, we get even more time to ourselves then.' He whispered huskily in my ear and I giggled. He nibbled on my earlobe and started to lead me away when Jane appeared at his side.

'Hey, babe.' She said in a loving way and gave Charles a hug and a passionate kiss.

'Hey, hon- Wait. What?' He looked from me to Jane to me again. We were trying hard not to laugh. By now everyone, even the Cullens, had caught on.

'Oh. I see you made a new friend. See, babe, I told you that you would be fine here.' She said smiling. I knew she didn't care that I had kissed him because we both knew it was part of the game.

'Jane?' He asked confused

'Yes?' We answered at the exact same time.

'What the hell!?! Which one of you is Jane? And why do you look the same? This is so not funny?' He was getting really frustrated and it was so hard not to laugh.

'What's wrong babe? What are you on about?' I asked him.

'Yeah. We don't look the same.' Jane agreed with me. Charles screamed a string of profanities and we couldn't help it any more. I collapsed into Jane laughing my head off and when she collapsed from laughing we both fell on the floor laughing. Soon enough everyone else was laughing as well and Charles was just looking at us like we were totally crazy. Eventually Jane and I stopped laughing and stood up.

'Oh my god, Charles! I'm so sorry but we couldn't resist! This is my friend Bella who I was telling you about. Her power is to change her appearance to anything.' Jane explained and I decided now would be a good time to change back to normal.

'Hi, Charles. Nice to meet you. Congratulations on marrying Jane, I wish you all the happiness that I can. And sorry about tricking you, don't take it personally, we've done it to nearly everyone in this room and sorry for kissing you as well but I had to act convincingly.' Charles stared at me for a second before shaking his head as if to regain his senses.

'Bella. Nice to meet you as well. And I totally forgive you.' He was being nice about it and I thought it was okay but his expression flipped to menacing suddenly. 'Just don't do it again. Or else.' And then he had Edward in his arms and he was ripping his head off slowly. I screamed and fell to the ground. Then I blacked out.

'Bella? Bella, love? Are you okay? What happened?' Edward's voice came into my head blurrily and I could feel hands patting me. I opened my eyes and my vision slowly cleared. 'Oh! Bella, you're okay!' He pulled me up and cradled me in his arms. I rubbed the back of my head.

'Ouch. What happened?' I looked around and saw Jane, her eyes pitch black, a scowl etched on her face.

'That bastard! You know what he did to you Bella!? He used his power on you! Do you know what that does! Shows you your worst nightmare then makes you black out! I can't believe he did that too you! The stupid twat!' The pain in the back of my head subsided and I looked around. I was in my room down the hall from the room we were in earlier and it looked like everyone who could fit in was there. I stood up suddenly my hair flicking a vibrant red.

'Where the hell is he? Tell me now or I'll find him myself!' I was going to make sure he got what he deserved for what he just did.

'Gone. I threw his ring at his head and it cracked in half. He took the hint and disappeared. Haven't seen him since.' Jane looked angry but slightly gutted.

'Oh, honey. You didn't do that just because of me did you?' I looked at her.

'No. After you blacked he got really angry at me and started to hit me. Of course my little hero Theo jumped on his back and started attacking him. Charles used his power on Theo. A child. An innocent little child. Sure he might be 30 years old but he has the mental capability of a 4 year old no matter how intelligent he is. I told him it was over as soon as he'd done that. I'd have done it anyway after he hit me but to do that to Theo!' Jane shook her head disgustedly. 'He refused to leave though and I used my power on him. He went insane. Demetri, Felix and Santiago had to escort him off the grounds. He's lucky he wasn't killed.' I didn't hear most of the last bit, I was totally overwhelmed with the anger. I knew my eyes were red, and not just the irises but the pupils and the whites, and I was shaking.

'Awww, crap! Not this! Someone get Santiago and Felix! Where's Rosie!?! Demetri grab hold of her!' Jane started to shout and I started shaking. A massive growl ripped from my chest and I felt a pair of hands pull my arms behind my back. I struggled to free myself and another two pairs joined them. I was fighting against them and I heard people calling my name but I couldn't make sense of it. Rosie started soothing me and I calmed down. Too much. So much that I blacked out. Again.

I woke up a lot later in my room except this time it was empty except for Theo lying unconscious in a camp bed and Rosie next to him stroking his hair and talking to him in their language.

'Hey, sweetie. Is Theo still not awake yet?' I said in a quiet, tired voice. Rosie looked up and beamed when she saw me sitting up in bed. She bolted over the room and sat on the end of the bed.

'Momma! You're awake! You got angry earlier and everyone got real scared but I calmed you down and then you fell asleep. Papa just left because uncle Em said that he had to hunt. He promised he'd be back soon.' I pulled her into my side and she curled into me. 'Theo isn't awake yet but Auntie Ali said he'd be fine. Auntie Jane said that when you woke up I had to tell you that you needed to get dressed and go to her room.' I smiled and kissed her on the head.

'You'll be okay on your own won't you?' She nodded. 'And you'll come and find me as soon as Theo wakes up?' She nodded again. 'And when papa comes back will you tell him where I am?' I asked her and she scowled at me.

'Why do I have to pass messages all the time! Can't you people speak for yourselves!' She shouted at me and I smiled at her.

'Please Rosie? Just for me?' I asked in a soft voice.

'Okay mommy. Just for you. And only this once.' I smiled and kissed her on the head.

'Thanks sweetie.' I walked over to the dresser and grabbed out a pair of black skinny jeans with red skulls, a tight black slogan tee that said "batman has a plan" that Jane had bought for me as a joke and some black babycham trainers with multi-coloured laces. I kissed Rosie on the head and walked over to Theo. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead as well then walked out the door. I passed a couple of people on the way to Jane's room and they all expressed their happiness on my consciousness. I smiled back politely and continued down the hallways until I got to Jane's room. I knocked on the door and heard Jane shift her weight.

'Come in, Bella.' I opened the door and did a dive bomb onto her bed, landing on her stomach. She squealed and laughed at me while I just looked at her and said very seriously.

'Batman has a plan.'

**Wow this has been a long chapter. 3734 words. That's nearly 4000. I mean wow. Tehe. I feel loads better now but then I have had about 4 ibuprofens tablets and 3 paracetomol or whatever. Woohoo! OD! Lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed! You guys are awesome for reading. Here's a free imaginary gummy bear yay! R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I own Theo and Rosie! Yay!**

**Yay! Most of the flu is gone! But I have a killer headache and I'm being violently sick every 10 minutes or so. Boohoo. It's painful.**

Chapter 8 : Tonight we stand

Bella's point of view:

Jane and I had been lying on her bed watching a movie for the past hour when she flicked it off quickly.

'What the hell!?!' I asked her. I wasn't too bothered but still.

'I wanna talk to you.' She whined. I laughed and changed the way I was lying. We were now top to tail except her bed was huge and we were both kinda small so our shoulders were nearly together.

'Okay. Talk away.' I said and she laughed. I never was one for subtlety.

'Tell me about it.' She said in a quiet voice.

'About what?' I asked, although I had a pretty good idea what she was getting at.

'When he took you for 7 months. What happened?' I was right. Normally I would have shied away from this conversation but with Jane it was slightly different.

'I couldn't breathe. There isn't any oxygen up there. So I couldn't smell either or hear, y'know 'cause you need particles in the air etc for sound to travel. But that's not what you're asking about. It was terrible. He teleported me up there and as soon as we got there he threw me on the ground and tore my clothes off. Shredded them so that I couldn't put them back on. You know that from when you found me. He took his clothes off and he jumped on me and it hurt so much. The ground was so hard and my back was rubbing against it and my head was hitting it and he was hitting me at the same time.' I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. 'I didn't speak at all. Actually I did. Just one word, just the once. I said Edward's name. I cried for him to come and save me. He didn't like that. He went crazy and started tearing into me. Ripped limbs off. He reattached them later sure but it hurt like anything. I kept my mouth shut after that.' Then I smiled and propped myself up on my elbow to face Jane. 'You know he isn't very good in bed.' I said and she laughed, just like I'd intended.

'I gathered.' She said, still laughing. We just chatted normally after that, squealing and laughing a lot, and just being normal girls. Then a rushed knock came on the door and Rosie ran in

'Momma! Momma! Theo's awake and he's really scared and he won't talk to me and he keeps asking for you and I'm really scared for him momma!' I took one look at her and ran out the door. As soon as I got into my room I saw Theo curled up in a ball, eyes darting around restlessly, looking terrified.

'Momma!' He yelled as soon as he saw me and he threw himself into my arms.

'Hey baby. Are you okay?' I asked him. He snuggled into my neck like he always did.

'My head hurts a little. But that man! He made you scream and then you fell on the floor and then he started hitting Auntie Jane! And I couldn't help it I couldn't let him do that so I jumped on his back and bit into his shoulder! And then you, Rosie, Auntie Jane and papa where lying dead on the floor and then I fell over too! It was so scary! Momma am I dead? And how about Auntie Jane and papa? Are they dead too?' He sounded so worried and scared bless him.

'No sweetie. It's okay. And that man's gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore.' Rosie reappeared, leading a very confused Edward by the hand. 'Look, papa's here now too and I was just talking to Auntie Jane' Theo looked up and saw Edward.

'Papa!' He yelled delightedly and threw himself into Edward's arms. Edward stumbled back slightly but smiled at me.

'Hey, buddy. You're awake now.' Then he looked over Theo's shoulder to me. 'So are you. I was so worried.' He smiled at me with love in his eyes and Rosie looked to Jane who had just come in with an I-told-you-so on her face. Then Edward beamed. 'You know that's the first time he's called me papa properly.' Edward looked so proud. I rolled my eyes.

'He loves you more than you think. You know how Charles shows you your worst nightmare. Well Theo saw four people dead. Me, Rosie, Jane and you. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have seen you. He's just to shy to say.' I told him and he beamed even wider. I looked at the time on my bedroom wall. 8 am.

'Hey, guess what. It's 8 am which means school.' Rosie and Theo groaned. 'Come on. Go get ready and if your not here on time you'll be grounded for the next week.' They both jumped up and ran off. I laughed at them.

'They go to school?' Edward asked and Jane came and sat on my bed next to me.

'Yeah. It's quite funny because we took them out of school for a few years and they completed primary, high school, college and university with straight A's. It's only funny 'cause they both have degree's in pretty much everything.' I laughed and me and Jane high-fived. Theo and Rosie reappeared in their little primary uniforms. They looked adorable.

'Momma, put a braid in my hair please?' Rosie asked and handed me a ribbon. I tied a neat braid quickly and tied the hot pink ribbon at the bottom. I turned to Jane.

'I'm going to kill Heidi for giving my baby such tarty colours.' Jane laughed and frowned when Theo came up to us as well.

'Momma, tie a braid in my hair too? Pretty please?' He asked holding up a tarty red ribbon. We all burst out laughing.

'Theo honey. Only girls wear braids.' I told him and he frowned.

'But Auntie Heidi said that it would suit me.' He grumbled.

'Ignore Auntie Heidi. I'm going to kill her after I drop you off.' I told him and he just smiled and nodded. 'So, are you two ready to go?' I asked them and they both nodded. I wandered over to my drawers and started rooting through them. Dark blue skinny jeans, a cream, sleeveless shirt with a sweetheart neck line and black high heels. I flicked my appearance so I looked in my late 20's but still hot. 'Anyone else?' I asked and Jane shook her head.

'I have things to do. We weren't finished so come back later though.' I nodded and turned to Edward.

'How about you?' I asked him.

'I'd really love to but I have to set something up.' He said mysteriously. I eyed him suspiciously. 'Don't worry. You'll like it.' He kissed me on the lips passionately but quickly and Jane and I walked out.

'Later batman.' She said and turned down the corridor.

'Bye robin.' I said. The last thing I felt before I got out the door was the heel of a Christian Louboutin shoe connecting with my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took Theo and Rosie into their classroom as I was meant to and I got some strange looks from the parents when I arrived holding their hands. The teacher obviously felt the same as she pulled me aside to have a word with me.

'I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met. I'm Mrs Jolly, Theo and Rosie's form tutor.' I nodded to her.

'Of course. I'm Bella Swan, their mother.' I replied coolly. She looked slightly shocked.

'Oh? I'm sorry it's just they're normally dropped of by their aunt, Jane, or their grandfather, Aro. When we asked about you they told us you lived somewhere else. I don't mean to intrude but it's very important a child of their age has a stable atmosphere and I must ask whether this is true or not.' Nosy cow. Who did she think she was. She didn't know jack about my kids.

'I fully understand your concern and I'm sad to say it is true. But you must understand it is not because I don't care for them. It's because I care for them very much. A man I got involved with about a year ago was very dangerous and after I broke up with him then he seems to take delight in chasing me down hurting me and disappearing again. I know you're about to say something about the police but they haven't been any help so far. They're staying here for their own safety. Not. Because. I've. Abandoned. Them. Okay?' I cocked my head slightly to the side and the teacher looked scared.

'Of course. I'm sorry.' She whispered and I smiled tightly.

'No harm done. But screw with my kids more than any normal teacher and there will be. Got it?' She nodded. 'Good.' I turned to Theo and Rosie who were looking at me. 'Hey, do I get a goodbye or not?' I asked them. They both flew out of their seats into my arms.

'Bye momma.' Theo said and went back to his seat.

'Bye Theo.' I said. Rosie put her arms around my neck.

'Momma. Don't get into trouble. And don't worry about us. You know they can't do anything to us, don't you.' She said, hinting at the fact they were both vampires. I laughed loudly.

'Of course honey. And I know but you're still my little girl. I'll pick you up later, don't get into trouble and look after your brother.' She nodded.

'Bye momma.' She said and let go of me.

'Bye honey.' I said and she danced back into class. I could here all the other mothers talking about me but I didn't think any of them were going to approach me. One did though. She looked about 30 and apparently she was really angry.

'I suppose you think you're a good mother do you. Leaving your kids with relatives while you go gallivanting off around the world.' She spat at me, trying to scare me. It didn't work.

'If you knew why I left my kids with relatives you wouldn't judge me quite the same.' I told her in a hard voice.

'Oh? And what excuse could possibly be good enough?' She challenged me. It didn't matter, they wouldn't see me ever again.

'An abusive ex-boyfriend who would hurt them if they were with me when he caught up with me again.' I cried. Why didn't she just mind her own business?

'And is that man their father?' She asked. God, she really didn't get it.

'No.' I answered. I was trying really hard to keep my hair brown.

'Slut.' She spat. I swear if one more drop of her saliva hit my face, noticeable to humans or not ...

'Their father died before they were born in the war. I'm sorry for trying to move on and forget losing the one man I ever truly loved.' She was losing and she knew it but she wasn't going to go out without a fight.

'Ha, love. You must be 18, what would you know of love? I bet you didn't even want children seeing as you must have been 14 or so when you had them. Again I say slut.' Everything she said in that sentence was wrong. Not even a tiny little bit was right.

'I'm 27 actually. Their father and I planned for children. We got married at twenty and planned our life for a few years first. I didn't have them until I was 23. Anything else you want to know about my life? What qualifications I have, maybe? What kind of job I have, perhaps?' I cocked my head to the side slightly once again in a way which I knew always intimidated people. She backed up slightly.

'No, I think I'm fine with that thanks. You really have problems.' She said. God, some people could just not admit that they were wrong.

'I have problems!?! How is trying to get on with my life having problems!?! How is trying to recover from losing your one true love having problems!?! Why can't you just accept the fact that you're wrong!?! If anyone here has problems it's you! You crazy, psycho -' A hand touched my shoulder.

'Bella, it's okay. Come on, lets go.' I looked into Edward's deep golden eyes and my anger disappeared.

'Oh, so you already have a new boyfriend? I'd hazard a guess he's not the first this month.' The psycho said to me. I was about to yell at her but Edward got there first.

'Boyfriend? Bella hasn't had a boyfriend since that guy that hit her. I'm her brother. She's staying with me for protection.' He said, while covering my mouth with his hand. I licked his palm and he pulled it away. 'Eww! Bella! Gross! What are you, five!?!' He yelled at me in a brotherly way, laughing. Then he slapped his wet hand on my forehead.

'Eww! Edward!' I screeched and he laughed at me.

'You licked my hand not me!' He retorted and we fell apart laughing, the other woman glaring scornfully at us. 'Come on lets go. We'll come pick them up later.' He told me and he led me out, his arm slung over my shoulder similar to the way Emmett did. Edward got into my Lamborghini and I pouted when I realized he was driving. As soon as we were out of sight my hair flashed bright red.

'I swear to god I was gonna kill that lady. She called me a slut. Twice! And she said that I was a bad mother!' I roared and hit the dash with my hand leaving a small dent.

'Calm down, love. And that's why I came. Alice had a vision. The lady said you were an unfit mother and she was going to call social services and have them taken away and you lost it. I mean you turned into that red haired, red eyed person that we saw the other day. But this time there wasn't any help. You killed every human in that building and Rosie and Theo only just managed to calm you down. I couldn't let that happen.' He pulled up a little path and started driving down the road. He pulled over about a mile away from the main road and switched the engine off.

He leaned across the seat and kissed my mouth forcefully. I moaned and leaned over as well, pressing my body up against his. Then I broke away. Edward pouted and I laughed. I got out the car and climbed into the backseat.

'You know, there's more room back here.' I told him and he was in the backseat, quick as lightning. I laughed at his eagerness but started to kiss him again. I must admit the suspension in the car was pretty good, even going at full vampire strength the car didn't rock too much. We were straightening our clothes when my phone rang. Alice.

'Alice, 'sup?' I said casually.

'Bella! You have to get home like right now! I saw Conn! He's going to come for you and you have to get back here now!' Alice yelled. I jumped in the drivers seat and started to speed down the road, hitting 310mph.

'Tell me what you saw.' I commanded in a don't-mess-with-me tone.

'Conn. He had 10 vampires with him. He's going to challenge the Volturi and if he wins he's going to take you.' Alice rushed.

'When?'

'In exactly a week. He'll attack at sundown.'

'Crap. Tell Aro that I want his 20 best vampires in my room as soon as I get there.' I told her and hung up. Edward was still in the backseat, looking rather confused. 'Conn's coming and this time he has friends. Only 10 though. I'll work with Aro's best 20 in my room and we'll be fine.' I told him. He winced.

'I'm fighting too. And I'm sure the rest of the family will as well.' Edward told me and I shook my head.

'No. I can't let you.' I told him.

'I'm not letting you fight either. I can't lose you again.' He retaliated.

'Edward, I can kick Jasper, Emmett's and your ass all at the same time single handed. Trust me. I won't get hurt, not if there are 20 vampires with me. The only thing I'm asking of you is that you stay in the castle with the remaining guard and you say safe.' I replied. Edward sighed.

'Let me fight with you. I can tell you what they're thinking and I can look after myself.' He told me but I shook my head.

'No. You and the rest of the Cullens are staying in the castle with the rest of the guard. End of.' I said in a tone that finished the conversation. Edward sighed dramatically and I laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I got back to the castle I ran straight to my room to see Aro briefing the guard he had assembled for me. When he was finished he turned and saw me.

'Bella, darling. I was briefing your guard. They're my best and I'm sure you can work wonders on them in a week. We'll protect Theo and Rosie and the Cullens in the main room if you want.' Aro told me and I smiled.

'That's brilliant. I was going to ask if you could. Well, I must start, no rest for the wicked right?' I asked and Jane giggled. Aro pecked my cheek and walked out the door. I walked forward. 'Attention!' I shouted and everyone except Jane immediately stood to attention. Jane and I collapsed giggling and she came to stand by me. I leaned my elbow on her shoulder.

'They're hopeless.' She giggled to me.

'I know we've lost already.' I giggled back.

'Batman better have a bloody good plan.' She said and we laughed even harder. After a while we stopped laughing and stood back up.

'So, who have we got?' I mused aloud. I walked down the row. 'Jane, creating immense pain. Alec, cutting off all senses. Demetri, tracking. Renata, physical shield. Neria, African voodoo. Serena, creating fire or ice. Lona, shooting electric charges. Laura, shape shifting. Mark, telepathy. Claudia, invisibility. Sara, memory loss. Darren, knocking people out with a stare. Victoria, escaping. Matt, telekinesis. Felix, Santiago, Henry, Thomas, William, Erik, brute strength and fighting skills. That's a good line up. Now it's time for the cold hard truth. Conn is coming back and he's bringing ten with him. I don't know how powerful or strong or fast they are. They might be extremely weak or they might be extremely powerful. We might pull through easy or we might all die. I'm not going to instil false hope or promises into you all. That will just reduce our chances of winning if you all get cocky. We're going to work on fighting techniques and your powers. Any questions?' No one said anything. 'Good. Lets begin.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had an hour until Conn arrived and everyone was downing animal blood from flasks to get their strength up. Everyone was looking at me and I gathered it was time for my last motivational speech. I stood on a long dinning table and got everyone's attention. The Cullens and my children were stood at the back of the room, watching silently.

'Everyone! I wanted to say a few things to you before we go to fight. You have all made excellent progress in the past week in all areas and I want to congratulate you on that. But more importantly I want to repeat what I told you earlier in the week. We don't know how strong these ten vampires are. There _is_ a chance that none of us will come back alive. I don't say this to frighten you or make you pessimistic and I definitely don't know whether or not it will happen for sure. I say this to make you aware. I want you to be ready for the worst. These could be the toughest vampires you ever face and we could all be burnt to cinders in ten seconds. However when you walk out there I want you to believe that you will win. I want you to get ready of any pessimistic beliefs as they will hinder you. But don't get cocky.' I raised my glass to them. 'I drink my blood to you, may we return safely and if we don't.' I paused and grinned slightly. 'I'll see you in hell!' I finished and while everyone cheered I drained my glass. Jane jumped up on the table with me and we danced a little bit, cheering as well. I looked to the back of the room and my family was standing there, their expressions ranging from annoyed to depressed. They didn't know what to make of my words. The large clock tower struck out ten pm. Everyone grew silent and they all turned to look at me again. 'Everyone get ready. Because tonight we stand!' I roared and my "army" swarmed outside.

**Tehe. Cliffy. Next chapter up in a week. Muahaha. I know how it ends!!!!!!!!! *evil laugh***

**R&R please. Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/addstofavorites/addstoalert. You guys are awesome!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own Conn and his vampires and some of the Volturi. Go me! Lol ;)**

**It's the school holidays now and I have decided I will finish writing my three stories before I start writing a new one. I will probably write a new one anyway but oh well. ;)**

Chapter 9 : If I go he's coming with me

We ran screaming onto the field outside the Volterra castle to see Conn standing with ten vampires behind him. We all stopped about 150 yards away from them. Conn hadn't changed much from last time, crimson eyes, distinctive chin and nose, long tousled mousey brown hair and tall but lithe body.

'Bella. You're here. And your sexiness never ceases to amaze me.' Conn said in a disgusting, leering voice.

'Conn. You're here. And your disgusting lewd attitude still doesn't amaze me.' I replied cuttingly. To my right I felt Jane giggle.

'I will give you a choice now Bella. You can come with me now and I will leave everyone, even your precious children, alive. Or you can fight and I will kill everyone you hold dear before your very eyes before making you mine.' He told me and I laughed.

'You missed the option I'm going to choose. We fight, you die and I live happily ever after.' I laughed and he growled.

'So be it.' Conn hissed and then his vampires launched forward. It made me angry that they were thinking of killing my family and I felt the rage overwhelming me. I knew by now my hair and eyes were bright red and I could feel power swelling from me. I screeched and pushed all the power I could forward. The vampires that had jumped went flying backwards and everyone stared at me. Conn walked forward but flew backwards like he had hit a force field. When he stood up he smiled wryly at us. 'A force field. Very impressive sweetheart. But if we can't get in then you can't get out and that would make you trapped at our mercy.' He told me and I started to growl.

'Did it ever occur to you that we may not need to leave to kill you all? Alec, do your thing.' Alec summoned his power and sent it towards the vampires. When it hit them they just stopped moving. I smiled then I noticed Conn wasn't with them. I would deal with him later. 'Serena, if you could set them on fire and Matt, if you could rip them to pieces that would be a great help to me.' They nodded and in a second all the vampires were on fire, limbs falling off as Matt ripped them up with his telekinesis. As soon as they were burnt to the ground my anger left me and the force field dropped. I smiled at everyone.

'Well, it's a shame Conn ran off, I'm sure we'll see him again sometime, but we have survived round one. Well done you guys.' I told them all and they smiled back at me. Then Conn appeared in front of me holding someone in his arms. Edward.

'If I go he's coming with me.' Conn said, whipping out a lighter and holding it next to Edward's face. Edward didn't look scared.

'Bella. Kill him. Let him kill me and kill him. Don't let him take you again.' Edward told me and I shook my head, my eyes pricking with unshed tears.

'No. I can't. I can't live without you Edward. Even if he takes me.' I told Edward. Conn laughed.

'Touching as this conversation is I'm afraid you'll have to make a choice Bella. Come with me or Edward dies.' Conn laughed and I hissed.

'Fine. I'll come with you.' I spat out. Conn chuckled darkly and I walked forward. I heard Jane and the rest of the guard calling out to me but all I could see was Edward's agonized eyes.

'Bella. Bella, don't do this!' He cried to me. 'You can't do this! No!' He roared. Conn grabbed my wrist and shoved him away.

'Come, Bella. We should get reacquainted.' Conn said suggestively. I struggled while I glared at him. 'Bella, sweetheart. I won't hesitate to kill you if you don't come with me.' He said and I sighed dejectedly, stopping my struggles. 'Good girl.' He crooned and led me away. The last thing I heard were Edward's cries of defeat and Jane's sobs.

**Wow. This was a short chapter - it isn't even two pages long! But I wanted to put you all on extreme suspense. This was the last chapter and I will only do a sequel if I get 15 reviews that say something to the effects of "I wanna sequel" somewhere in them. Muahaha.**

**R&R, everyone who does gets a free imaginary dragon. Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/addstofavorites/addstoalert. You guys rock!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. So I'm going to do a sequel for this. But only if I get 15 reviews asking for a sequel (I will put a post on here telling you when I publish it) and I already have 10 ;)

The sequel will be called Sun Down and it is probably going to be a similar story line to this one.

Thanks for reading/reviewing/addingtofavourites/addingtoalert.

Smiles! Xoxo!!!


	11. We have a sequel!

**Goooood news!!!!!!!**

**I got about twenty requests for a sequel – thanks for that btw – and the sequel is being posted right now!!!!! It is called Sundown and … yeah … can't say much more than that.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this or reviewed/addedtofaves/addedtoalrets. You are all amazing. But not as amazing as me … I mean, I wrote this thing. Lol, joking.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	12. Important

Just a warning to all my readers, but I'm thinking of taking my stories down. I've had offers previously for people to continue them, but it just doesn't feel right to me to give my work to others. I may repost them after editing them or I may not. Any extreme protests and I might set up a blog with them on. Sorry if you got excited and thought that it was finally an update.


End file.
